Big Idea Wiki:Rules
Welcome to the Big Idea Wiki! This wiki strives to be user-friendly for all ages. So please, no matter if you're registered or unregistered, follow these rules: }} |} | class="iumb-hidable-button" | |} General Rules # As per Wikia's guidlines, you must be 13 years or older to make an account here. If anyone is found to be under the age limit, they will be banned. # Because all of the show's here on the site are kid shows, no cussing, swearing, obscene language, or profanity of any sort. (Even if it's abbreviated!) # No spamming. # No "mature references", for want of a better word. # No dissing anyone. (Including yourself.) # Do not edit just for the sake of editing. Just because you have more edits or badges than another user, that doesn't mean you are more important than they are. # Only edit your own user page, not anyone else's. (Unless you get permission from the other user first.) # Don't mini-mod. If you see a user breaking a rule, don't tell him, tell an admin and they will take care of it. # Multiple accounts are not allowed. If you make a second account after being banned, you will be found out and the duplicate account(s) will be banned forever. # Please don't harass or aggravate spammers and vandals as it only incites them to cause more damage. # And absolutely no vandalism! # This could be considered a "catch all" rule, but for the sake of it will be included separately: Be kind and respect all other users. Especially admins who have the authority to block anyone who gets out of line. # Do not add fanon content to this wiki. This includes fanon episodes, merchandise, dubs, etc. #*Also, do not try to convince people that your creations are canon. This is considered lying, and only information revealed by Big Idea is canon. Image Rules #Do not upload images from other sites without permission. #Images must be saved in either .png or .gif. Jpgs files are not allowed. #Do not upload blurry images. #Do not upload really small images. #Do not upload fan images without an admin's consent. Video Rules #Don't upload duplicate videos. #Avoid uploading videos with watermarks or any similar features. #Do not upload "YouTube Poops" or any other type of fan video. The only videos allowed here are official episodes and music videos. (i.e. Not edited in any way.) Article Comment/Message Wall Rules * All of the following rules (except when stated) apply to article comments and message walls. # No content except vandalism, broken links, and profanity may be removed from any user message wall. # Message walls and article comments are there for discussing changes to the article, not for a discussion about the topic in question. # Old comments with resolved issues or that are no longer relevant are subject to deletion to keep the pages clear. # Don't rewrite other user's messages. # Don't answer messages left for other users. # Leaving messages on your own wall is considered spam. Doing so is not "talking to everyone" as no one gets a notification saying that you've left the message. # No opinions on a certain character/song/show/film are allowed. Please post them in your user page. Category:Community